Smallfoot
by Smarty 94
Summary: While traveling in the Himalaya's; Eddy and Sanders encounter a yeti and befriend it, but try to keep it safe from Catfish Booray.
1. Trip Plan

In Rayman's house; the limbless hero was in the living room watching DC Legends of Tomorrow.

"Wow, allow Captain Cold of all people to be a hero." said Rayman, "Who am I to judge."

He grabbed a can of soda and popped it open before drinking it.

He then laughed.

"Still, I can see why the Ed's love these Arrowverse shows." said Rayman, "They are amazing."

He then reclined.

"Good thing I now have a DC Universe subscription, including one to Disney Plus, Hulu, Netflix, Amazon Prime, and Sling TV." said Rayman, "Sure beats having to pay for cable where you have to pay for what you have."

He did some thinking.

"Maybe I should watch The Great Mouse Detective next. They don't make films like they used to anymore." said Rayman.

He then laughed.

"Nah, Eddy recremendoned the Original SuperGirl movie and I gotta see that." He said.

He flipped stuff around.

He sighed before burping.

Just then Eddy came in with Sanders.

"Well, we're off to the Himilaya's." said Eddy.

"It'll be great." said Sanders.

Rayman turned to the two.

"I've been to the Himilaya's once, I saw a guy climbing that mountain and nearly froze to death due to spending to much time on the top." said Rayman.

The two teens gasped in shock.

"Who nearly froze to death?" said Eddy.

"Glomgold." said Rayman.

The two sighed in relief.

"Oh nevermind." said Sanders.

"Yeah I thought it was someone we care about." said Eddy.

"No surprise." said Rayman.

With that Eddy and Sanders left.

Rayman sighed.

"Finally, privacy." said Rayman.

With Eddy & Sanders; they were at the airport.

"Worth it." said Eddy.

"Agreed." said Sanders.

The two went to the security checkpoint before taking off their shoes and put them as well as their carry on baggage onto the conveyor belt.

Eddy went passed the detector before it went off.

Eddy groaned.

He pulled out his keys and put them in a tray on the conveyor belt.

He walked by the detector, only for it to go off again.

He groaned again and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only a pair of tighty whiteys.

He set his clothes in a tube before walking by the detector again, but it still went off.

"COME ON!" yelled Eddy.

He took off his underwear, revealing a censor bar over his private area before setting the underwear on the belt.

**Interview Gag**

"THIS IS REDICULOUS!" shouted Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy went through again but it didn't go off and Eddy smiled but it went off shocking Eddy.

He went back and the secuirty guard smirked and pulled out plyers and Eddy groaned and soon his teeth were pulled out.

The guard inspected the teeth and became shocked by something.

"Hey, one of your teeth has a crown over it." siad the guard.

Eddy became confused.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

He looked at his teeth to see that one of them was metal.

"Oh yeah." said Eddy, "Didn'd bruff my deef for a year onfe."

The guard became confused.

"What?" said the guard.

Eddy groaned.

He pointed to the teeth then his mouth.

The guard shoved all the teeth back into Eddy's mouth.

Eddy sighed.

"Thank goodness, I thought this would be like that alternate ending to Snow White." said Eddy.

**Cutaway Gag**

The seven dwarfs and the woodland animals were looking down in sadness as the sleeping body of Snow White laid in a coffin.

Then the Prince appeared and kissed Snow White.

Everyone noticed it.

"Is something supposed to happen right now?" Sleepy.

"I g-g-g-g-g-g-g-guess so." said Doc.

Bashful pulled out a script and looked at it.

"Oh yeah, she was supposed to come back to life like nothing happened." said Bashful.

Everyone groaned.

Dopey walked to Snow White and pushed the Prince out of the way and kissed Snow White on the lips.

The princess woke up in shock and looked at Dopey with a smile on her face.

"You, you're my true love?" said Snow White.

Dopey chuckled.

"It's me." Dopey said sounding like Tweety.

Everyone became shocked.

"You could talk this whole time?" said Grumpy.

"Damn straight." said Dopey.

Everyone cheered.

The prince however groaned and walked off.

"So when do you wanna get married girl?" said Dopey.

Snow White giggled.

Later; the group was having a huge dance party with all the Disney Princesses in attendance.

Even Olaf was dancing as well.

"I don't know why I'm here, this is before my time, but I'm enjoying it." said Olaf.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"What the hell did you make me picture?" said the guard.

"Don't care what you or others think, that was awesome." said Eddy.

But then he turned to see the Seven Dwarfs glaring at him.

"He's the one who made us act out that terrible cutaway gag idea, get him!" yelled Grumpy.

Eddy ran off as the dwarfs followed.

Later; a bandaged up Eddy and Sanders were sitting in coach.

"Seriously?" asked Eddy.

"You shouldn't have insulted those dwarfs." said Sanders.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't like the cutaway gag idea I had?" said Eddy, "They never gave me any complaints."

"Probably because you gave them the script to this fanfic at the last minute." said Sanders.

Eddy sighed.

"Hopefully this flight won't be worse then what happened earlier." said Eddy.

A beeping sound was heard.

"Attention passangers, this is your captain speaking, we wish to thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, our flight duration to Tibet should be about three hours-"a voice in the PA said before being interrupted by another voice.

"WE JUST FLEW PAST LUGIA!" yelled the other voice.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the captain.

The plane then turned around very quickly as everyone screamed in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me, these pilots play Pokemon GO at bad times?" said Eddy.

Everyone agreed with Eddy.

"Yeah what's up with that?" said one of the passangers.

"I agree with that short haired boy with the girlfriend who should be his." said another Passenger.

Eddy is mad.

"RACIST!" He shouted.

"No body's being racist, people are just freaking out when somebody calls another person a black person, it's not that harmful. Just when any slurs are used do they become harmful." said another passanger.

"Yeah I never got to finish my sentance properly due to the co author." said the second passanger.

A beeping sound was heard.

"There'll be no more delays." the captain said.

"NOW WE JUST FLEW PAST HO-OH!" yelled the co pilot.

"WHOA FUCK, WE NEED THAT!" yelled the captain.

Eddy groaned.

"And people call me crazy." He muttered.

The plane made another sharp turn as everyone screamed.

**Interview Gag**

First was Eddy.

"Why a flight with Pokemon Go players of all flights?" said Eddy.

Lastly was Sanders.

"Those pilots should be arrested." She said.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy groaned and vomited into a puke bag.

His girlfriend saw this and patted him on the back.

"There there, it'll be alright." said Sanders.

"Doubtful." said Eddy.

Sanders smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I needed that." said Eddy.

"NOW THERE'S A STARAPTOR!" yelled the co pilot.

The passangers screamed in shock.

"ALL THOSE IN FAVOR OF TELLING THOSE PILOTS OFF AND HAVING SOMEONE PILOT THIS PLANE TO THE DESTINATION RAISE YOUR HAND!" shouted Eddy.

Literally everyone raised their hand even the stewardess.

"I hate this flight." said Eddy.

Later; two different pilots were in the cockpit flying the plane while the main pilots were tied up and locked in a lavoratory.

Eddy chuckled.

"Worth it." said Eddy.


	2. Himalaya

The Delta Airline plane landed in an airport in China and Eddy and Sanders exited it.

"Now that's a flight." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Agreed." She said.

Then Rock who was missing his prosthetic arm, leg, and robotic eye with an eye patch over his missing eye hopped out of the plane.

The two noticed it.

"Do we want to know?" said Sanders.

"Airplane wouldn't allow my attatchments to be carry on, so I removed them all and put them in a suit case." said Rock.

"Where is that stuff anyways?" said Eddy.

Later; the group was at the baggage claim and saw some suit cases going on the belt before Rock grabbed one of the cases and hopped over to a table and opened it up, revealing his robotic eye, robotic arm, and prosthetic leg.

The meerkat then pulled out his arm and reattatched it to his arm socket before removing his eye patch and put his robotic eye into the eye socket followed by attaching his prosthetic leg.

Rock chuckled.

"Perfect." said Rock.

Eddy groaned.

"I don't get this whole airport thing these days. People have gotten away with smuggling contraband onto planes, yet they can't get on a plane with prosthetics." said Eddy.

"Yeah what's up with that?" said Rock.

Sanders became confused.

"Just out of curiosity, why're you here?" said Sanders.

"To see some yeti's." said Rock.

Eddy and Sanders looked at each other before glaring at Rock.

"Did someone drop a rock on your head?" said Eddy.

"Yeah, yeti's don't exist." said Sanders.

"Dude's you two live in a city with mutants and all kinds of creatures." said Rock.

He sighed.

"In fact, everyone's been saying that aliens don't exist, and look at what happened." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"Anyway want to know why we are here?" asked Eddy.

Rock nodded.

"Okay, why?" said Rock.

"For the heck of it." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"But maybe we will go with you." She said.

"Okay, then we can follow my itinerary." said Rock.

He pulled out a scroll that rolled down to the ground, revealing it was very long before it ended behind Eddy from around the world.

Eddy and Sanders noticed it.

"Wow, long itinerary." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

Rock then rolled up his scroll very quickly.

"But first lets eat, I'm hungry." He said.

"I'm Sanders nice to meet you Hungry." She said and laughs.

Rock then farted loudly, causing lots of snow to fall on her and Eddy.

The two popped out of the snow glaring at Rock.

Rock just laughed.

"All that coffee does wonders." said Rock.

Eddy threw a snow ball at Rock and it hits his nuts.

"Fortunatley, my privates are very durable." said Rock.

Later; the three were walking through a villaige in snow gear.

Sander's was purple, Eddy's was gold, while Rock's were brown.

"So this is where people are coming to see yeti's huh?" said Eddy.

"Yeah, but it's because humans can't survive in higher elevations for to long." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"So true." said Eddy.

"It would normally be hours for an average human to die from altitude sickness." said Sanders.

This shocked Eddy.

"Yikes." said Eddy.

"She said it, not me." said Rock.

Unknown to them someone was watching them.

It was none other then Catfish Booray.

Catfish grinned.

"So they are looking for Yeti's huh?" asked Catfish, "Well I'll just let them lead me to one and soon I'll be rich."

A thought bubble appeared over his head and in the thought bubble was Catfish Booray in only a pair of purple swim shorts sitting outside a huge mansion with lots of bikini clad women in and out of a swimming pool who were all dancing.

But then the bubble popped and he looked at a cop.

"This is a no thought bubble area, can't you read?" the cop said while pointing to a sign that said 'No thought bubbles'.

Catfish is shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Why are there no thought bubble areas in China?" said Catfish.

**End Interview Gag**

Catfish walked to another area and the same thought bubble appeared.

He smiled.

"That looks good." said Catfish.

He then laughed evily but gets sacked by a cop.

"NO EVIL LAUGHING IN THIS AREA!" He shouted.

His thought bubble was popped again.

**Interview Gag**

"Always." said Catfish.

**End Interview Gag**

Catfish groaned.

"I really need a new hobby." said Catfish.


	3. Bonding with the Yeti

With Rock, Eddy, and Sanders; the two were in a coffee shop drinking some coffee.

"Hmm, strange stuff." said Sanders.

"If I'm being honest right now, I prefer the stuff from Twitchy Coffee." said Eddy.

Rock looked at Eddy.

"I'll bet." said Rock.

Soon Eddy notices something outside and it looked like a big creature.

"What is that?" said Eddy.

Rock and Sanders looked outside at what Eddy saw.

"That would be a yeti." said Rock.

He then became shocked of what he said.

"A YETI!" He shouted.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"I don't believe it, an actual yeti." said Sanders.

Rock pulled out a phone and took a picture.

**Interview Gag**

First was Eddy.

"I don't believe it, an actual yeti." said Eddy.

Next was Sanders.

"A yeti, a yeti, ok, I've seen lots of stuff, but this takes the cake." She said.

Last was Rock.

"Perfect, photographic proof." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

The trio looked at each other shocked.

"Unbelievable, I thought Rock was kidding about yeti's being here." said Eddy.

"So did I." said Rock.

Sanders looked at Rock.

"You didn't think there'd be yeti's here?" said Sanders.

"I don't believe half the things I say." said Rock.

Eddy is mad and he grabbed the robot eye and threw it.

"Ok eye deserves that." He joked.

But then Rock's original ugly eye appeared in his socket.

Eddy screamed in shock.

Everyone who saw it screamed and ran off.

Rock groaned and put his hair over it.

"Never had to do that for a while." said Rock.

Eddy and Sanders looked at each other and laughed.

"It's true." said Rock.

Outside the Yeti sniffed the air.

The yeti turned to the commotion and walked towards it.

There he saw a stand with chicken on it and he licked his lips

It went to the stand and picked up some chicken and ate it.

Then Eddy's group exited the coffee shop and saw the yeti.

Rock was holding his robotic eye and put it in his jacket.

Eddy saw this.

"You're still keeping that prosthetic eye?" said Eddy.

"Might as well, haven't had good vision since I lost the original eye." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"Fair point." said Eddy.

The yeti then started speaking in it's yeti talk from everyone else's point of view.

Sanders became confused.

"What is he saying?" said Sanders.

Rock pulled out a collar of sorts.

"I've got this." said Rock.

He climbed up the yeti and reached his neck before wrapping the collar around his neck and did some work on it as the yeti kept on speaking yeti talk.

"Hold on, just a little more." said Rock.

The yeti resumed speaking it's talk before speaking English.

"Can anyone understand me?" said the yeti.

Rock chuckled and patted the yeti on the back of his head.

"We can now." said Rock.

The yeti became confused.

"You can?" said the yeti.

He felt the collar on his neck.

"What is this thing?" said the yeti.

The humans looked at Rock as he climbed off the yeti.

"Yeah, what was that?" said Sanders.

"Universal translator." said Rock, "Translates what any alien or any creature is saying so that people can understand the other."

The Yeti nodded.

"Feels good to actually be able to truly communicate with humans." said the yeti.

Eddy nodded.

"I'll bet." said Eddy.

"Anyway with this it will be much easier." He said, "Also hello there Smallfoots."

This confused Sanders.

"Smallfoots?" She asked.

"I think he means us." said Rock.

"I do Furfoot." said the Yeti.

Rock chuckled.

"I'm a furfoot." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

Rock was looking at his feet.

**End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, it's great to see some more friendly faces." said the yeti.

"Hold that thought." said Rock.

He stuck two fingers into his bad eye and pushed it back before sticking his robotic eye back in.

The yeti groaned.

"Gross, what's with that?" said the yeti.

"He lost an eye a while back." said Eddy.

The Yeti nodded.

"Okay." said the yeti.

"It ain't a pretty sight Mister-"Rock said before the yeti finished his sentence.

"Migo." the yeti known as Migo said.

"Migo?" asked Eddy.

"That's my name don't wear it out." explained Migo.

"Try not to wear out the name Rock then." said Rock.

Unknown to them Catfish Booray saw this.

He chuckled.

"Perfect target for my collection." said Catfish.

He then pulled a blow dart out.

He blew the dart out, but it hit Eddy, making him pass out.

Sanders saw this.

"What the?" said Sanders.

Rock and Migo noticed it.

"What just happened?" said Migo.

Rock noticed a dart on Eddy's neck and removed it.

He became mad

"Blow gun dart." said Rock.

He licked the dart.

"Enough tranqulizers to knock out a gorilla." said Rock.

He then fainted.

The yeti became confused.

"Are they sleeping?" said Migo.

Sanders looked at the Yeti.

"Nope, passed out from the tranq dart." said Sanders.

Migo nodded.

"Okay." said Migo.

The two were then hit by blowgun darts before passing out.

Catfish appeared and smirked.

"Sweet." said Catfish.

He walked to Migo and tried to drag him off, but couldn't because the yeti was to heavy.

"Man this Yeti must be a size of a pickup truck."he said. "That or I'm out of shape."

The cajun man let go of Migo and did some thinking.

Later; he returned with a forklift and tried to lift the yeti up with it.

He grinned.

**Interview Gag**

"No way I'm going to lose this yeti." said Catfish.

**End Interview Gag**

The forklift lifted up the yet.

Catfish chuckled.

"Yes." said Catfish.

He laughed evily.

But then the forklift fell apart.

"Dammit." said Catfish.

He did some thinking.

He then grinned grinch style.

Later; he had a team of sled dogs trying to pull Migo away.

The cajun man was using a whip on the dogs.

"YA YA YA YA!" He shouted as he whipped the Dogs.

The dogs became mad and the lead dog turned to Catfish and ordered his fellow dogs to attack Catfish.

The dogs pounced on Catfish as screaming sounds were heard.

"THESE DOGS ARE (BEEEEEEEEEEEP)!" He shouted.

Everyone stopped and gasped in shocked.

A dog stopped urinating in shock.

A cat was chasing a mouse before the two stopped in shock.

Some birds were flying in the air before stopping in shock and fell to the ground.

The earth was rotating before stopping.

Catfish chuckled nervously.

He was then at court.

"Catfish Booray, you are charged with using the c word in a fanfic series that is more then likely to be rated either T or M rated, how do you plead?" said a female judge.

"Not guilty." said Catfish.

The Judge is mad.

"Guilty it is." Saod the Judge.

Catfish became mad.

"THE HELL I AM YOU (BLEEP)!" Catfish yelled.

Everyone at court gasped in shocked.

The Statue outside the court house gasped in shocked.

The Lion statues outside the court house gasped in shocked

A dog stopped urinating in shock.

A cat was chasing a mouse before the two stopped in shock.

Some birds were flying in the air before stopping in shock and fell to the ground.

The earth was rotating before stopping.

Catfish sighed.

"Okay, guilty." said Catfish.

Later; he was out of the courtroom and had Migo tied to a bus before getting into it and drove off with the yeti being dragged off.

Catfish chuckled.

"How did I not think of this sooner?" said Catfish.

He resumed chuckling before screaming in shock.

"Down mountain, down mountain, DOWN MOUNTAIN!" yelled Catfish.

The bus as well as the still passed out Migo went down the mountain as Catfish was screaming in shock.

**Interview Gag**

Catfish was still screaming in shock.

He pulled out a thing of breath spray before spraying it into his mouth.

He smacked his lips before he resumed screaming in shock.

**End Interview Gag**

Unknown to him the Yeti woke up and was confused.

"Huh, what the?" said Migo.

He looked down the hill and became shocked.

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Migo.

The two things hit a rock before splitting apart from each other.

The yeti then fell off a cliff before falling into lots of snow.

It was then revealed that he somehow made a hole that was in the form of Optimus Prime and he got out and groaned.

He looked at the snow hole.

"Huh, that's unusual." said Migo.


	4. Captured Yeti

Back in the town; the heroes were still passed out before waking up groaning.

"What hit me?" said Eddy.

He looked and saw Sanders groaning.

"What's going on?" said Sanders.

"No idea." said Eddy.

Rock looked around.

"Where'd that yeti go?" said Rock.

"No idea." Said Eddy.

The group stood up.

Rock noticed a tranq dart on Sanders's neck and removed it.

"We've been tranqulized by someone." said Rock.

Eddy is mad.

"It's one of Catfish Booray's darts." He said.

Everyone looked at Eddy.

"How do you know?" asked Sanders.

"Because Randy & CatDog told me about him and how dangerous he is." said Eddy, "They showed me his pictures."

He pulled out a photo and showed it to the two.

Rock looked at it.

"That's a picture of your head photoshopped onto the body of Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor." said Rock.

Eddy is shocked and saw it and blushed and pulled another photo of Catfish Booray on it and in that pic he was grinning evily.

"There we go." said Eddy.

"I'm confused about that other photo." said Rock.

Eddy blushed.

"I use it online to make people think I'm someone else." said Eddy.

"So you're a catfish." said Rock.

"NO!" He shouted, "I NEVER ACTUALLY SHOWED THEM!"

"You're a catfish." said Sanders, "You just said that you used that one photo online to throw people off."

Eddy groaned.

"Can we just find Catfish because he took Migo." said Eddy.

Sanders realized Eddy is right.

"He's right." Said a flabergasted Sanders.

"Uh, excuse me." said a voice.

The two turned and saw a man named Percy with a cup of joe.

"Who are you?" asked Rock.

"My named Percy and I'm looking for my Yeti friend." He said.

"You mean Migo?" said Rock.

Percy became confused.

"Migo, that's his name? How did you find that out?" said Percy.

"He now has a collar that allows him to speak to us." said Eddy.

The human is shocked.

"Okay." said Percy.

He became confused again.

"But how'd you get a collar on him?" said Percy.

"Rock climbed up on him." said Sanders.

Percy spits his drink out.

"What?" said Percy.

"Wasn't easy." said Rock.

"PERCY!" A Voice shouted.

Everyone turned and saw Percy's assistant Brenda and she's wet.

Eddy chuckled.

"Clumsy." said Eddy.

"Brenda?" asked a flabergasted Percy. "How are you wet?"

"Probably because you spat your coffee on her without knowing about it." said Rock.

Percy gasped in shock.

"Sorry." said Percy.

"At least he's British." said Rock.

"I think he's Scottish." said Sanders.

"What kind of accent does James Corden have?" said Eddy.

"British." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"This guy's British." said Eddy.

"Anyway where's you're Yeti friend?" asked Brenda.

"I'm not to sure." said Percy.

"We may know." said Sanders.

"Catfish Booray has him." said Eddy.

The other two humans became confused.

"Who?" said Brenda.

Eddy showed them a pic of Catfish Booray.

"Is that you as Batman?" asked Brenda.

Eddy looked at the photo to see that his head was photoshoped onto the body of Batman, shocking him.

"Where the hell am I getting these photoshoped photos from?" said Eddy.

He put the photo away and pulled out an actual photo of Catfish Booray.

Brenda and Percy nodded.

"Yikes." said Percy.

"Ugly looking bastard." said Brenda.

"I'll say." said Eddy.

"I'm way more ugly then that." said Rock.

"Obviously, you've got a scar over your eye." said Sanders.

Percy and Brenda laughed.

"Back to the problem at hand." said Rock.

"Oh right, how can you be sure that some guy captured my yeti friend you call Migo?" said Percy.

"Because of this." Rock said before pulling out the tranq dart that was attatched to Sanders.

"A Dart?" asked Benda.

"Tranq dart." said Rock.

"What's the difference?" asked Percy.

Rock put the dart into Percy's nose.

The man passed out.

Brenda slapped Rock.

"Not cool." said Brenda.

"Wanna see something really cool?" said Eddy.

He removed Rock's robotic eye, causing his ugly eye to roll back into place.

Brenda shivered in fear.

Rock took his robotic eye back.

"Give me that." Rock said before pushing his ugly eye back and stuffed his robotic eye in.

He sighed.

He then became serious.

"Now to find that Cajun." said Rock.

Everyone nodded and left.

But Rock returned and dragged Percy off.

With Catfish; he exited his vehicle and looked for Migo, only to see he was gone.

"The hell?" said Catfish.

He then growled.

"Everytime I capture something, this happens." said Catfish.

He then smirked.

"No matter." said Catfish.

He pulled out a Gatling gun.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Catfish.

But then lots of snow fell on him.

"Huh?" He asked.

He sighed.

"Oh yeah, Himilayan Mountains." said Catfish.

**Interview Gag**

"I hate it." He said.

Somehow snow fell on him in the confessional booth and he looked around after popping his head out.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He shouted.

**End Interview Gag**

He climbed out of the snow pile.

He grumbled.

"Sheesh, why are villains the one who are tortured?" said Catfish.

"Because no one likes villains." said the G.E.H narrator.

Catfish is pissed.

"They like Harley Quinn." He mutted.

"That's because people actually have the balls to pay a monthly subscription to DC Universe." said the G.E.H narrator.

"Well I don't." said Catfish.

He walked off.


	5. Stopping Catfish

With Migo; he was walking around the mountains groaning.

"Don't think I've been in these parts of the mountains before." said Migo.

He then stopped and looked around.

"Feels like I've been walking for hours." said Migo.

He then felt like he had to do a number 3.

He saw an outhouse and ran into it.

The outhouse then exploded.

The stinky smoke cleared off, revealing Migo who sighed in relief.

"That felt good." said Migo.

He walked off.

Later he saw some animals.

"Oh boy." said Migo.

He walked over to the animals.

"Excuse me." said Migo.

The animals saw Migo and screamed in shock before running off.

This confused Migo.

"What's up with them?" said Migo.

He looked around and shrieked before jumping into a bush at Catfish appeared in the area sneaking like Elmer Fudd.

He then looked at the readers.

"Shush, be very very quiet, I'm hunting yetis." He said and laughed an Elmer Fudd laugh.

He continued sneaking around.

Migo looked on in shock.

"Ok that was definitely a copyright to Bugs bunny." he muttered.

He walked off.

Catfish was still sneaking around.

He heard a snapping sound and fired his Gatling gun in shock.

Then lots of snow fell on him.

"SERIOUSLY!" Shouted Catfish.

He climbed out of the snow pile.

"WHO KEEPS DOING THAT!" He shouted.

"Dude, you're high in the mountains. You make any loud noises, snow's bound to fall on top of you." said the G.E.H narrator.

But snow fell on him.

"Good thing I never appear in person." said the G.E.H narrator.

But Catfish then saw Migo.

"YETI!" yelled Catfish.

But then more snow fell on him.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

He climbed out of the snow pile.

"I warned you." said the G.E.H narrator.

Catfish ran to Migo and Migo saw this.

"Whoa, snap." said Migo.

He ran off.

But Catfish followed.

"I'LL GET YOU YETI!" yelled Catfish.

More snow fell on him.

"I gotta stop yelling." He said.

"You sure do." Said A Voice.

Catfish was confused and turned and saw Rock, Eddy, Sanders, Percy & Brenda.

Catfish groaned.

"This is all I need." said Catfish.

Eddy grinned.

"So we meet at last huh CatFish Booray?" asked Eddy.

Catfish became confused.

"Do I know you?" said Catfish.

"No but you know CatDog." said Rock.

CatFish is mad at the mention of that name.

"CATDOG!" yelled Catfish.

More snow fell on him.

A white flag emerged from the snow before it was waved around.

Eddy smirked.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." said Eddy.

Sanders high fives him.

"You said it." said Sanders.

Migo then appeared.

"Is it okay to show myself?" said Migo.

Eddy nodded.

"It is Migo." said Eddy.

Migo sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Migo.

He ran and hugged his friends.

They started gasping and turned blue.

"Air, air." said Percy.

Rock's robotic arm popped off his body.

Migo stopped hugging the others.

"My bad." said Migo.

Brenda became confused.

"What was that popping sound?" said Brenda.

Sanders picked up Rock's robotic arm.

"This thing." said Sanders.

Brenda is shocked.

"What the?" said Brenda.

"That's mine." said Roger.

Brenda's jaw dropped.

She pushed it back in place.

"You for real?" said Brenda.

"Yeah I'm an ampute." said Rock.


	6. Eddy's Plan

At the coffee house; the group was chilling in the shop.

"So you lost your eye to your mentor with utter motives, and an arm and leg to a teenage girl?" said Percy.

Rock nodded.

"Yes I did." He said.

"Wow, you've got it rough." said Percy.

"Very." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"You have no idea." said Eddy.

He then grinned.

"But this was fun." He said.

"Amen." said Percy.

"Made some new friends, saw actual yetis, and we're currently in a very cold part of Earth." said Sanders.

"Plus we stopped CatFish by dropping snow on him." said Eddy. "Best plan I came up with."

Everyone became confused.

"Wait, I thought it was because of all the yelling he was doing." said Rock.

"Nope I planned the whole thing." said Eddy, "With the help of the screaming Goat."

Everyone became confused.

"So you dropped snow on Catfish everywhere?" asked Migo.

"Well with the help of some of your Yeti friends." explained Eddy.

**Flashback**

Eddy was looking at a clipboard while talking to lots of yetis who had translator collars on.

"Okay, so I'm going to need lots of piles of snow over the edge of each cliff." said Eddy.

Migo's girlfriend Meechee nodded.

"You got it." She said.

Eddy then turned to Migo's father Dorgle.

"Dorgle I need you to put some on a confessional booth." He said.

"Which one?" asked Dorgle.

"All of them. Just to be on the safe side." said Eddy.

Dorgle nodded.

The Stonekeeper went to Eddy.

"You sure this plan will work?" asked Stonekeeper

Eddy grinned.

"Trust me if he's evil enough and laughs loud then I k ow it will." explained Eddy.

**End Flashback**

"You better not have stolen my supply of translating collars." said Rock.

Eddy became shocked.

"No." said Eddy.

He then sighed and looked at Rock.

"Ok I did it to the other yeti's so we can understand each other." He said, "Besides if I heard them talk through roaring then an avalanche would happen."

Rock nodded.

"Fair point." saod Roger

"Why did one of the yeti's sound like Chance the Rapper?" Sanders.

"No idea." Said Eddy.

"Who?" asked Migo.

"Famous musician, duh." said Eddy.

Migo nodded.

Sanders smiled.

"Well Eddy I would have MacArthur arrest you for stealing from Roxk but you made a good point of the Yeti's language." She said.

"She has no jurisdiction here." said Rock.

Eddy looked at Rock.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

"MacArthur, she has no jurisdiction in China due to being with the Toon City Police Department and the crime happening in another country." said Rock.

Sanders nodded

"Oh yeah." She said.

"I'm still doing community service for faking a yeti sighting, and that was before they started showing themselves." said Percy.

Brenda nodded.

"Yeah but come on Percy at least now we can understand them." said Brenda.

Percy nodded.

"Still not done with my service." said Percy.

Brenda nodded.

"Yeah what a pity." said Brenda.


End file.
